1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bedding separator. More particularly, the present invention involves a tool designed to separate manure, loose hay and wet bedding from the stalls of all types of horses so as to recover reuseable bedding.
2. Prior Art
There are many patents that show the separation of wood shavings from animal manure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,513 issued to Hart discloses an apparatus in the form of a shaker that separates wood shavings from animal manure. U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,727 issued to Ames discloses an apparatus with functions that include sorting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,955 issued to Bixby et al., discloses a screen apparatus that separates coal/ores from sand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,044 issued to Russo discloses a horse mucking rake device.
A tool designed to separate manure, loose hay and wet bedding from the stalls of horses to recover reusable bedding (generally wood chips).
The tool is in the form of an elongated grate formed from a rectangular frame which includes a plurality of spaced parallel rods which will permit the passage of dry bedding through the spaces between the rods. The grate is placed at a 45 degree angle against the stall wall with the rods in a generally vertical orientation. The bottom of the grate is supported at its base or bottom on the edge of a cart or muck bucket. One tosses the sawdust and wood shavings against the grate. The material thrown onto the grate flows downwardly by gravity causing the soiled bedding and manure to flow downwardly into the cart or bucket. The still usable bedding will pass through the rods and will be redistributed after the stall has been screened of all the soiled bedding. The frame is also provided with side members which extend in parallel relation with the rods for the majority of the upper portion of the frame. However the side members are bent convergently inwardly adjacent the lower end of the frame where they connect with an end adaptor that is notched to provide a proper fit with a conventional muck bucket. The converging shape at the lower end of the frame or grate has the effect of funneling the refuse into the container.